


Undercover

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best yet rogue FBI agents infiltrate Em City and find the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own this wonderful universe of characters just letting them out to play. Also RPF to an extent. No harm is intended or implied to Dean or Scott Winters, it only seemed natural for this little bit of plot I came up with for the story.
> 
> Currently unfinished but thought I'd post what I had so far.

*May 26, 1996*

Mallory’s Bar was in a dingy part of the city and the perfect place for trouble to take place. Dean and Scott Winters were waiting on two other people to arrive in one of the dark corner booths, drinks in hand. Their guests arrived a little later than scheduled but that was okay. Tim McManus and Sean Murphy sat down and ordered beers before conversations were started. New beers in hand, Dean leaned across the table and said, “How’s Em City coming along?”

“It’s getting there. Are you two sure you want to go in as prisoners?” Tim asked looking between his friends.

“Yeah. They won’t be too threatened by prisoners.”

“Okay. Once things get opened up then we’ll find a way to drop you two in the middle.” Sean sighed.

Scott reached over and took Sean’s hand. “We can handle this Sean. It’s what we do. Remember we’re the best undercovers they got. The FBI leaves us alone and we get the job done.”

“Yeah but prisons carry their own rules.”

“Exactly.” Dean said with his patented smirk.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Tim chuckled as he finished his beer.

“Yeah well we have to if we’re going to be sitting in a jail for at least a year gathering intel.”

“I guess so.” Tim replied raising his empty beer mug to the bartender. “How are you and Scott going to be Sean? You guys won’t be able to go home to each other every night like you used to.”

“We know Tim. We’re working it out plus I’ll have Dean so we’ll be all right.” Scott replied still not letting go of his partner’s hand.

“This is the first time they’ve included us in one of your undercovers so we’ll at least know what most of it is going to be about.” Sean replied.

Dean stood up and Tim asked, “Where are you going?”

“Switching seats. They’re going all gooey eyed over each other.” Sean moved over into the booth seat while Dean flipped his chair around and sat on it backwards.

Immediately Scott pulled Sean against him and held him close. Sean buried his face in his lover’s hair and sighed. Scott ran his fingers over his arm and just kept him close trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. No words were needed between them.

Tim looked at Dean and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Dean said quietly.

 

*Six months later--November 1996*

Dean and Scott Winters A.K.A. Ryan and Cyril O’ Reily were moved into Oswald State Correctional Facility: Level Four. The inmates watched as the brothers went to their pod on the second level without so much as a glance around according to the inmates. It was the complete opposite though with the brothers; they covered all the corners and keeping everyone in their peripheral vision as they walked nonchalantly to their new living quarters for at least a year.

Inside the pod with the door closed they made their bunks and Cyril asked, “Do you think we can handle this one?”

“This one is a piece of cake. Between us we could run Em City and most of OZ without anyone knowing any better. Remember Cyril we’re just stupid micks in this place but we know better and that’s all that matters.”

“That’s true. Do I really need to pretend I’m five though?”

“Yeah they need to think we’re not a threat to anyone and besides we’ll be able to do brother stuff and hug and cry and shit without so much as a blink of an eye. We got each other’s backs.”

“Okay I think I can do this.”

Ryan looked at Cyril and said, “Come here bro.” Cyril walked over to Ryan and he was pulled into a hug. Ryan kept his face towards the wall and said, “We’re good. You’re the greatest intel person I know and I can get people to bend to what we need. Plus you’ll see Sean soon so we can do this.”

“What about you Ryan? You don’t have anybody.”

“I got you bro.” Ryan held his brother’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs over his cheeks. To the outside world it looked like Ryan was playing the big brother reassuring a scared little brother but he was really just reassuring himself and Cyril knew that.

*January 1997*

A couple of months later Ryan was sitting in the quad scoping things out playing cards with Rebadow and Busmalis while Cyril was off with Sean getting five minutes of peace. “What’s on your mind O’ Reily?” Rebadow asked moving his cards around in his hand.

“Nothing.” Ryan said. His eyes constantly moving, even though you couldn’t tell, landed on the Latino tables and he noticed one of them sitting away from the others. “Who’s that?” Ryan asked nodding at the single Latino.

Busmalis looked up and replied, “Miguel Alvarez. Ever since that crazy pig headed Hernandez came to OZ he’s been putting that kid through the ringer. He used to lead their group and when he came in handed over the reins no problem for him but the jerk’s been taking advantage of him.”

“How so?”

“Getting him to do all of his dirty work for him. Making him fly off the handle at a moment’s notice just to get sent to the hole or solitary. All that alone time is eating at the kid and he’s went a little crazy on his own.”

“So that ‘El Cid’ motherfucker wants to take him out, he just doesn’t want the blood on his hands. Wants Miguel to do it himself right?”

“Yep. The kid’s already tried to hang himself in solitary. Did you hear that he’s been shanked about four times since he’s been here and he still hasn’t given up yet. He survives like we do.”

“That is fucking psychotic but if it lets him live another day.”

“What’s your interest in him?” Busmalis asked looking over Ryan’s posture and gaze.

“I was just wandering why he wasn’t with his group. I hadn’t seen him around.”

That night when they were locked up in their pods Ryan asked Cyril, “Do you know anything about Alvarez?”

“Only that he’s barely staying alive right now. Why?”

“I think we should ice ‘El Cid’ for him. You know just have him have an accident. Nothing that can be brought back to us of course.”

“You know we can’t do that.”

“We’ve done it in the past and he’s got a lot of shit he could offer us.”

“Like what?”

“For some odd reason he’s fucking loyal to the group that wants to kill him. He could help with intel even though he won’t know why and he’s a survivor.”

“I’ll look into it. Don’t do anything til I check him out okay.”

Ryan held up his hands and said, “I won’t. I’ll just watch him make sure he doesn’t get sent back to solitary or the hole.”

“Okay.” Then they got ready for bed.

Miguel stood against the pod glass watching everyone go about their evening rituals and his eyes landed on the O’ Reily pod. He saw they were talking and getting ready for bed. His eyes stayed on Ryan’s form for a little bit until he got in his bunk and he couldn’t see him anymore. He didn’t know why the older brother intrigued him but in between his visits to the hole and solitary he was keeping an eye on the Mick and found he liked how he moved.

A week later Cyril found Ryan and tugged him into a corner while still keeping up his five year old routine. “Ryan…”

“What buddy?” Ryan asked keeping his casual stance against the wall.

“I was listening and I think it’ll work out.” Ryan looked at him quizzically. “What we talked about last week.”

“Oh. Okay. We’ll talk more later. Thanks.”

“Can I go watch Miss Sally?”

“Yeah.” They parted ways and Ryan found an empty table near where Miguel was sitting.

Up in Tim’s office, Tim and Sean were watching the quad together. “Things seem to be progressing like they should be. What’s Dean’s plans with Alvarez?”

“Don’t know but he’s been splitting his time between working and watching him.”

“Alvarez is one of the biggest losers in here. Why would Dean be interested in him?”

“Dean’s been lonely for a while. He doesn’t want to do his job by himself anymore.”

“He’s got his brother with him.”  
“Timmy…he’s been with two people in two years. His job is wearing on him a bit with all of this undercover work they do. He’s lonely and even if he won’t say it he needs somebody in his life to help him out.”

“And he wants a convicted felon to help?” Tim sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

“He’s good at reading people. He would have gathered proper intel on Miguel before he even thought about maybe pursuing anything.”

“I know. I just hope he knows what he’s doing.”

“He does. We don’t even know half of what goes on in his mind and we’ve known him for years.”

“Have you been able to get anything from Scott?”

“No not really. He won’t talk about Miguel with me.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know much either right now.”

“Could be.”

*May 1997*

Four months later Miguel found Ryan in his pod for once without his brother and knocked before entering. Ryan leaned forward on his elbows on his bunk. “Where’s Cyril?”

“Sister Pete’s.”

Miguel walked over to the beds and sat facing Ryan on his bunk. Ryan sat up and Miguel’s body shielded what they were doing from Em City. Miguel looked at Ryan and said, “Thanks for offing ‘El Cid’. I know you didn’t personally but it was in your mechanizations.”

“How do you know that?”

“I watch.”

“Oh yeah. What have you noticed?” Ryan asked leaning back casually on his elbows.

“That your lackeys seem to be following me most of the time. It’s not noticeable but I noticed cause I watch you too.”

“Anything else?” Ryan played being bored.

“Why are you lackeys following me?”

“Because I told them too. Need to keep you alive.”

“Why are you so interested in trying to save my life?”

“Don’t have a reason just like seeing someone not completely against us.”

Miguel leaned over Ryan and said breath ghosting over Ryan’s ear, “I will figure you out hermano. You can count on that.” Miguel nipped his earlobe and then vanished off the bed and out of the pod.

Once the pod door closed Ryan fell back onto his bed and relearned how to breathe. “Fuck!!” He ran his hands through his hair. He looked down at his dick and found it was harder than it had been in years. “Fuck!!” He glanced at his watch and undid his pants.

Three days later Murphy found Ryan in the quad and was manhandled until he was out of sight of everybody’s eyes. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry you have company. I had to make it look like you were in trouble for some bullshit.”

“Who’s here?”

“Can’t say. Just follow me.”

They made it to the interview rooms and Sean opened the door. Ryan went in and shut the door behind him. He sat across from the FBI Agent and gave a few details but not the entire story. That he would never spill, just enough to let the FBI convict the people they were after and then he left the room expecting to see Murphy but instead was met with Alvarez. “Where’s Murphy?”

“Coffee.” Then Miguel went over to a storage closet. “Inside O’ Reily.”

Ryan should have been afraid and pissed off that he was being ordered around but followed instructions and went inside the closet. Miguel followed and shut and locked the door. Ryan propped himself against the wall and asked, “What’s this about?”

Miguel braced Ryan against the wall and breathed, “Dean…” Then his mouth covered Dean’s. He nipped and bit Dean’s lips and moved his kisses down his throat. Miguel gave Dean the option to push him away but Dean pulled him closer and moved Miguel’s mouth back to his. Tongues mingled and moans swallowed. Both found a rhythm to their thrusting and Dean lifted Miguel off the ground bringing them closer. Miguel pulled away for a moment and whispered, “Damn you’re strong.”

“That’s one of my secrets and while we’re here call me Ryan.” He whispered as he rocked himself against Miguel.

“You’ll explain right?”

“Soon.”

“’Kay.” Miguel worked their dicks out of their pants and set a quick pace knowing they weren’t going to last and Ryan sucked Miguel’s tongue back into his mouth as he kissed him deeply. Ryan set Miguel back on his feet and tangled his fingers with his helping to finish them off. As they kissed each other languidly Miguel pulled a towel out of his back pocket and cleaned them off. “We need to go. Murphy will definitely be back shortly. You’ll explain what all this is about though later? Right?” Miguel whispered.

“Yes. I told you I would. Meet me in my pod in an hour.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll leave first then give it a few minutes.” Miguel nodded and Ryan leaned in and kissed him again before leaving the storage closet.

Outside stood Murphy and he asked, “What the hell are you doing in the storage closet?”

“I need to see McManus.”

“Answer me first.”

“Having an impromptu meeting.”

“Sure. With Alvarez. I’ll take you to see Tim.”

Once inside Tim’s office Sean asked, “What were you and Alvarez really doing?”

“He knows.”

“Doesn’t explain why you were in the closet for ten minutes.”

Dean paced the office closing the blinds as he went. “Miguel knows my name is Dean. I fucking crashed and burned when he caught my eye. He doesn’t know anything besides that but damn it why is it always my luck.”

“You’re Irish remember.” Murphy replied.

“What were you two doing?” Tim asked looking at Ryan’s kiss swollen lips.

“I just had the best fucking orgasm on the planet. Like I said I fucking crashed.”

“How are you going to fix things?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“How’d he find out?”

“I don’t know but it had to be the meeting today. He was waiting for me outside.”

“Well fix it cause he could blow your cover.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it. I need to go talk to Scott.” Murphy took Dean back to his pod.

He left him standing by his pod and Ryan leaned over the rail looking for his brother. He saw Cyril watching TV and whistled, “Hey bro. Come here.”

Cyril headed up the stairs and went into their pod followed by Ryan. The door closed and Cyril asked, “What’s the matter?”

Ryan paced the short space and said, “I’ve crashed and burned bro. Miguel knows about me. I don’t know how much he knows but I want you here when he comes for a meeting.”

“What does he know?”

“That my name is Dean. After that I told him to meet me here. He must’ve heard the other agent call me Dean as I left the office because he was waiting for me.”

“What did you two do?”

“What do you mean bro?”

“After he mentioned your name. You seem more relaxed than you have been in the last year or so.”

“We came close to fucking each other in the storage closet. I told you I crashed and I’m sorry.” Ryan said looking over at his brother.

Cyril stood up and pulled Ryan into a hug. “I forgive you Dean. Everything will work out. You need someone too.”

He pulled back and said, “You’re not pissed at me Scott?”

“No. I have Sean and you need somebody besides me.”

“Thanks bro. Hopefully we can still make it out of here alive.”

“We will and so will Miguel if I have anything to do with it.”

“You’ll help me get him out of here?”

“Sure.”

Miguel walked up to the pod at the moment and Cyril saw him about to knock. Cyril waved him in while still holding Ryan. Miguel walked in and saw Ryan still holding onto his brother. Cyril eased Ryan around and into Miguel’s arms. “What’s going on?” Miguel asked quietly.

Cyril said, “A lot is going on so if you want to sit and listen first before you ask us any questions.”

“Okay.” Miguel helped Ryan sit down on the bottom bunk and he sat next to him. Cyril sat next to the bed sitting with his back to the pod door so he could drop his mask to Miguel.

“All right. First how much do you know?”

“I know his name isn’t Ryan and I can guess that yours isn’t Cyril so something must be going on. Other than that I don’t know much.”

“I need everything you might know about us. I can’t jeopardize this thing we have going right now.”

“I know it’s big cause I just found out his name is Dean and that’s because I was waiting for him. Why are you two in this shithole to begin with?”

“We’re undercover. Since you know Ryan’s name is Dean, I’m Scott. Still his brother in real life. We’re working on catching somebody big. I’d tell you but it would be a bad idea in the end. Just telling you our real names is enough to ruin this investigation. We’re close to our target now but we can’t risk anything so no matter where or what we’re doing you have to call us Cyril and Ryan O’ Reily.”

“Okay I understand. So you pretending to be slow is an act right?”

“Yeah. We needed some kind of cover if anything got to be too much and I can pull that off better than he can. Not a word to anybody.”

“I know. I ain’t saying a word. He’s been trying to save my life for some reason.”

“Miguel let me take care of you.” Ryan whispered against Miguel’s neck still in his embrace.

“It looks like I’m taking care of you right now baby.”

“Then we got each other’s backs?”

“Yeah we do.” Miguel stroked Ryan’s hair and moved his hand down his back. Ryan lifted his head from Miguel’s shoulder and leaned in to take Miguel’s mouth with his own. After a deep kiss witnessed by his own brother Ryan pulled away only to have Miguel pull him back and hold him in place. “You need to let go. Let me help.” Cyril went to the front of the pod to give them an ounce of privacy. His mask slipped back on as he watched the outside world. Miguel and Ryan lost themselves in each other for a few minutes.

Ryan pulled away finally and said quietly, “We gotta watch ourselves. We can’t be careless like this.”

“I know. Just leave me a note in the library and we can communicate like that for meetings or whatever.”

“Okay. Now you need to go before everyone starts wandering why you’re in our pod.”

“All right. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Then Ryan pulled Miguel into another kiss before he stood up and went over to his sink.

Miguel took that as his cue to leave and did so. Cyril turned around and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ryan said with his own mask back in place.

A few days later Murphy found Alvarez and said, “You have a visitor. Come on. Move it.”

Miguel started walking and asked, “Who’s my visitor? No one said they were coming to see me any time soon.”

“Just come on.”

Murphy pushed Miguel into one of the private interview rooms and found Ryan and someone in a suit sitting next to him. “What’s going on?”

“You guys have an hour to talk.” Murphy said.

“Thanks Officer Murphy.” Ryan said.

“I’ll be back.” Then he closed the door and left.

Ryan stood and said, “Everything’s good Miguel. Come over here and sit down and I’ll explain.”

“Okay.” Miguel walked over to the table and sat across from the two men.

“This is my lawyer David Briarbrooks. He’s going to help you with your case.”

“I’m here for life. Why are you trying to help me?”

“Because you’re going to be a free man when I walk out of here.” Ryan said matter-of-factly.

“You’re shitting me right? The governor is never going to pardon me of my crimes.”

David looked at Ryan and said, “I can only try. You know that.”

“Well we work for the government. We’ll find a way.” Ryan said still looking at Miguel through hooded eyes.

“Ryan why are you trying to do this? I’m no good. I’ll be back here in no time.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it. You’re a great man Miguel. No one’s seen your potential, even yourself.”

“We’ll talk about that later. How can you help me Mr. Briarbrooks?”

“I’ll do what I can. I need to look through all of your files and your case. That’ll take a little bit of time.”

“How am I going to afford you?”

“I took your case pro bono.”

“So I’m a charity case now? Thanks but no thanks.”

Ryan had Miguel pressed against the wall in no time and he growled, “He’s doing it as a favor to me you prick! I’m the fucking charity case not you hermano! I know how you think and you know I’m not trying to disrespect you! I want you out of this shithole!” Each declaration Ryan got quieter and quieter and pressed himself against Miguel as he stroked his face.

Miguel said, “Okay. You can try.”

Ryan pressed his mouth against Miguel’s and kissed him passionately. Moaning softly he pulled away. Catching his breath he breathed, “I will try and we will win.” Then he pulled Miguel into another kiss. Miguel kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. David just flipped through his papers reading and reviewing what he could without all the evidence on hand as he let the two have as private a moment as they could get with him in the room. Ryan pulled away and said, “There’s a closet over there. We have thirty minutes left.”

“What about him?” Miguel asked quietly waving his hand towards David.

“It’s okay. He’s busy anyway.”

Miguel rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “You really think I can get out of here?”

“I do. Now let’s go.” Ryan pulled Miguel into the closet and pressed him back into the wall. After another kiss to shut up anymore doubts Ryan breathed, “I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you up the ass? Are you nuts?”

“If what I’m feeling is nuts sure. I want you to.” Ryan turned around to face the other wall and waited for Miguel to make his move.

Miguel knew they didn’t have a lot of time and ran the ramifications through his head. “Fucker.” He breathed against Ryan’s neck as he started to kiss it. “Do you have anything to make this easier?”

“Yeah. Left pocket.” Miguel pulled the lube out and shoved both their pants down to their knees. Miguel prepped Ryan quickly before pushing himself inside. “Fuck. Feels good Miguel.”

“You’re fucking tight like a virgin. So good.” Miguel breathed as he found a quick rhythm. One hand held Ryan’s hip and his other found Ryan’s cock and he pumped it in time. Ryan just enjoyed the feeling of being fucked again. He wanted to see Miguel’s face but he knew they didn’t have time that day to fuck face to face. He moaned and pressed back against Miguel as he felt his orgasm hit and he came hard. Feeling Ryan clench around him Miguel nipped at Ryan’s shoulder as he filled his lover with his essence.

Both collapsed against the wall and Ryan said, “That was some of the best fucking I had ever experienced in my life.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Just wait til we get a bed. I’ll show you what else I got.”

“I can only imagine.”

Then the two cleaned themselves up and Ryan turned around in Miguel’s arms. He asked, “Do you trust me?”

“I just fucked you so I think that answers your question.”

“Like I told you before you’ll be walking out with me. You don’t believe me just wait.”

“I’ll wait but I don’t think we’ll be leaving the same way.”

“Alvarez have faith in me. I can get you out legally.”

“Said like that I think you know a few loopholes to move my case along or have it disappear completely.”

“I won’t say either way. Come on we need to go.”

They stood up and Miguel pulled Ryan into a deep kiss biting and sucking his bottom lip. He pulled away when he needed to breathe and he said, “Something to remember our fuck.”

“It won’t be forgotten but the thanks for the reminder.” Ryan pulled Miguel into another kiss and licked along his jaw before sucking and biting Miguel on his shoulder making his own mark. “Tit for tat baby. Come on.” Ryan slipped out of the closet and Miguel followed.

“You two blushing brides are needed back in Em City.” Murphy said from his position leaning against the door.

“We’re coming.” Ryan replied. He looked at David and said, “Thanks for looking into his case for me.”

“No problem. I’ll get the rest of the items by the end of the week and I’ll go over everything.”

Miguel just nodded at the lawyer and headed over to Murphy. Ryan followed Miguel out and Murphy looked at David. He asked, “Can you help Miguel?”

“I'm going to try. His will be a tough case to make disappear but I can do it and it'll look like a parole happened until he's out of the city. Then he'll be clean again. Now he'll have to stay clean.”

“They'll make sure he does. Ryan definitely.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys shortly.”

Then Murphy left the room and took the two back to Em City. Ryan pulled Miguel up to his pod and said once the door was shut, “See I told you I'd take care of you. You're leaving when we do.”

“I believe you querido. I just have to stay alive.”

“You will be baby.”


End file.
